


Miles Away

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mission Related, Short & Sweet, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]back to him and their shared apartment; back to the intimate chaos of their entwined lives; back to the private world that was tailored to the two of them [...]





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked for things you said with too many miles between us + 00q

_Miles Away_

Q had been snoozing when he felt the familiar clicking of an earwig coming back online in his ears, blinking at the harshly lit screen of his computer as he tried to clear his head of the haze the brief nap had brought on “James?” He mumbled, rubbing away from his cheek the indentations he could feel the keyboard had left on his skin “Love?”

“Q?”

He was extremely grateful that he was sitting down when he heard the agent’s voice, knees trembling “Oh god, it’s really you”

James sighed, a chuckle leaving his throat “Of course it’s me”

“I was so worried” Q admitted, face buried in his hands in immense relief “You were gone for so long”

“Which is why I wasn’t expecting you to answer”

Q blushed at the clear repraoching tone in the other’s voice “I couldn’t go home” not when he knew that his lover was deep undercover, cut off by any help he might need - separated from home.

“I know”

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be” James reassured; even if he was worried about the younger man not resting properly, he couldn’t deny that he wasn’t happy about hearing his voice - knowing that the person he trusted the most in the world was there to listen to him, take care of him, offer him help if he needed him “How are you doing?”

“Better now” Q replied truthfully, clinging to his headset as if it would help him feel closer to the other man: he missed James his so much - his touch, his hugs, the steady beating of his heart “How about you?”

“I’m okay. A couple of scrapes” James hurried to specify, before Q could think that he was being evasive and think about something worse “And I’m tired. But okay otherwise”

Well, that was good. Scrapes weren’t that bad, considering the kind of injuries James got away with during missions - scrapes meant cotton balls and disinfectant, naked cuddling under the warm duvet, peace cocooning them and making them both feel safe “Good. That’s good”

“Yeah”

Q nodded, gripping the headset harder “I miss you so much” he sobbed out in the end, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks: James was fine, there was no reason to cry.

“I missed you too”

“Really?”

“More than I can put into words”

Q took a couple of shaky breaths, damp lips parted to suck in as much air as he could so that he could calm down; he could lose it later, once he had made sure that his lover had boarded on a plane and was on his way home - back to him and their shared apartment; back to the intimate chaos of their entwined lives; back to the private world that was tailored to the two of them “You can show me, then”

“Show you?”

“You can show me how much you missed me when you come home” Q specified “If you cannot put it into words”

“I will” James murmured after a moment of silence, voice brimming with love and gratitude “I’ll show you everything I can’t tell you now” everything that the miles between them would dull, rob them of their sharp edges - of the passion “I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't there a song by Madonna called Miles Away??


End file.
